In a conventional terminal slowdown apparatus for an elevator as disclosed in, for example, JP 58-6885 A, when a terminal detector operates, a terminal slowdown command signal is generated in accordance with a distance from a position of the elevator corresponding to the operation of the terminal detector to the terminal floor. Such the terminal slowdown command signal is generated through a calculation carried out by a digital computer.
However, in an attempt to perform various calculation processings for controlling the operation of the elevator by using the computer, the calculation processings may be performed out of sequence for reasons of a program abnormality, a problem concerning hardware capacity, and the like. In this case, the elevator continues to be operated as it is until a secondary abnormality is detected. In particular, a self-looping abnormality ascribable to the program abnormality cannot be detected with ease.